Time Jump
by musicis4ever
Summary: Previously, Jazz was thrown into a suspended animation bubble by Mystique. When she emerges, it has been around thirty years. She must adjust to the new mutants she meets and the new time zone. How can she when she must raise a child and when her husband's life is put in jeopardy? Summary is meh, but the story is worth reading. No flames! HankxOC


**Chapter 1**

The next thing I know, the bubble pops and I land catlike on the tiled floor. I whip my head up, causing my hair to flip onto my shoulder blades. I notice a black woman with silver hair and a brunette man with a pair of sunglasses on with red lenses staring at me. I rise to my feet.

"Who do I have to thank for my rescue?" I ask.

"That depends… Who are you?" The woman looks at me.

"My name is Jazz, well that's my mutant name any way."

"I'm called Storm, and this is Cyclops." She replies.

"Pleased to meet you both." I smile at them and they lead me to a familiar place. It is a university got mutants, as I'm told. Charles smiles, wheeling over to me. I can't help but notice that he's bald now. I return his smile.

"Hello, Professor X, it's been a while."

"It's been thirty years, Jazz." He says, his smile fading away. I widen my eyes.

"It's a shock, I know, but you're better off knowing." Storm says, as I raise an eyebrow at her. Charles leads me inside.

"I believe you should meet our students." He introduces me to them. Three stand out to me: a pretty brunette girl named Rogue, a handsome brunette boy named Bobby, and a tough looking muscular man wearing a white tank top and ripped jeans. His name is Logan. He has thick, dark sideburns and tousled hair. I introduce myself to him, extending my hand. He looks intensely at me, and then at my hand. He gently takes it in his.

"Pleased to meet you, Jazz." He smiles at me. I let his hand go.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Logan." I return his smile. Charles brings me out again and we talk. I'm at my usual place in the graveyard when I hear someone come up behind me. I stare at the name on the gravestone.

"Jazz?" Logan puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I never got to say a proper goodbye to him. To tell him I loved him."

"I'm sure he knows. Somehow."

"I wish I knew for sure."

"Who was he anyway?"

"My father. My real name's Jayma Carter. My mutant name is Jazz because my mother's was. She died several years ago in a freak accident, which caused my dad to die from grief."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I just… I feel so alone." I feel my baby kick and place my hand on my belly.

"You're not, though." Logan nods at the bulge. I chuckle.

"This is probably the longest pregnancy in the universe."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been pregnant for thirty years."

"Wow. That _is_ a long time!"

"You're telling me?"

"Still, you look pretty beautiful for a sixty year old." Logan looks sidelong at me. I roll my eyes but smile.

"Actually, I'd be nearly fifty. But if you tell this to anyone, I will hunt you down!"

"What happens in the graveyard stays in the graveyard." He smiles at me.

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me or not."

"I was half serious, but I promise to keep your secret."

"Thank you, Logan. Now, let's go back before I have my baby in a graveyard." I open the gates and lead Logan out. After talking for fifteen minutes, we approach the school gates. They open automatically. I look at Logan. He shrugs. We go inside. The halls are dead silent.

"This is creepy. Nothing's ever this quiet." I whisper.

"Look, there's a light on in the kitchen." Logan says. We enter the kitchen and I gasp. A huge banner reads: "Welcome Back, Jazz!" As soon as the sound escapes my lips, the rest of the lights flicker on and every mutant in the school jumps from wherever they were hiding.

"Surprise!" They shout as one. I turn to Logan.

"Did you know about this?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Actually, he's the one who made this possible." Gene informs me.

"Logan, you didn't have to do all this!"

"Well, there is one more thing." He opens the door to a spare room and out walks…

"Hank!" My eyes fill with tears as I run into his blue furry arms. He holds me close.

"I thought I lost you!"

"Not a chance." I reply as we break apart.

"I missed you, and it's not fair that you look the same way you did thirty years ago, whereas I don't."

"I think you do. You're still the beast I fell in love with, and that's all that matters to me." I kiss him, hearing whoops and coos from the mutants. I laugh at the catcalls we're getting before letting the party begin.

"How's the baby coming along?" Hank asks as music plays in the background.

"I think I'm due anytime now."

"I'll be there for you every step of the way. I'm not letting you go again."

"And I won't let you!" I kiss him again. After the party, the mutants file out.

"Don't worry about cleaning up, Jazz, go to bed. You deserve a night off."

"Thanks, Gene. Where's Logan? I didn't get the chance to thank him."

"He went to bed already."

"Oh, okay. Night!"

"Night!"

"Hank?" I gently wake him up. He looks at me and gets up. We go to my room.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Hank teases.

"Ha ha, very funny!" I close the door and change into my nightgown. I turn around and find him staring at me.

"What?"

"You're just so beautiful." He takes me in his arms.

"Hank…"

"I know, I shouldn't be so hard on myself. It's hard after living thirty years alone."

"You won't have to anymore."

He kisses me and then we get into bed. I close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep. Suddenly, I wake up with an extreme pain in my stomach. I feel my water break.

"Hank?" I whisper urgently. He grunts. "Hank!" I snap. His eyes snap open.

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"Say no more." He scoops me in his arms and opens the door. He raps on Gene and Scott's door. I can hear them groan. Gene opens the door, bleary eyed.

"Hank? What's up?"

"Jayma's water broke. Her baby's coming." He doesn't need to say anything else. Gene nods and puts her lab coat on. She leads us down into the infirmary. I control my breathing with each contraction.


End file.
